


Did We Win?

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eclair wakes up in a new body, again.





	Did We Win?

**Author's Note:**

> October 20th, 2014.
> 
> for genprompt_bingo, 'mutation/transformation'
> 
> (not sure which round, whoops!)

"Hi there, Sleepyhead."

"Don't try to move."

Eclair blinked once, twice, and tried to figure out just how long she'd been asleep. The world looked a little fuzzy until she blinked a couple of more times, and--

"When is it?" Eclair asked. Her voice was gravely and if she had any idea if she could sit up, she'd sit up and look for something to drink.

"You've been out for a month," Lumiere replied. She leaned over Eclair and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "And listen to Eclipse and don't try to move. I'll find you something to drink while she gets you up to speed--"

"You required a new body," Eclipse interjected as she leaned over Eclair and offered a half-amused smile. "And a partial reformatting, though everything should be the same."

Eclair groaned. "I think I remember-- Did we win?"

"We won," Lumiere offered before holding up a pouch of something with a straw. "You wouldn't have gotten that body otherwise. And I..."

Lumiere shook her head and Eclair wished she could reach up to touch her hair.

"Here. Drink."

"You'll have a day to get used to your body. Then we have a job," Eclipse added. Of course they did. They always did. Eclair drank some of the juice and then flexed her fingers. They felt okay. Her toes wiggled. She smiled.

Hopefully, Eclipse had given her nice curves again. Amazing powers, nice curves...

Hopefully she'd keep the body for awhile this time.


End file.
